The present disclosure relates to methods, devices and computer program products for managing the display of advertisements on a web page with respect to a portion of web page content.
Web pages may include one or more paid-for advertisements that are displayed alongside the web page content. Such advertisements may provide an important revenue stream for the web site provider. When a given web page is rendered, the advertisements are rendered alongside the web page content. Since the space on a given web page is limited, not all advertisements may be satisfactorily displayed. For example, some advertisements may not be fully displayed or may be omitted. Some advertisements may not be displayed adjacent the web page content. If advertisements are not displayed correctly, then advertisers are not receiving full value for their advertisements. This may discourage advertisers, thus reducing an important revenue stream for the web site provider.